Spencer O'Brien (Earth-5875)
Spencer O'Brien is an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper in the 105th Shock Troops Division of the UNSC Marine Corps, who fought during the First Contact War. By April 2545, O'Brien was assigned to an ODST squad led by Master Sergeant Kalob Cortez aboard the [[UNSC Kronstadt (Earth-5875)|UNSC Kronstadt]]. Biography Operation GREY VEIL O'Brien and his Orbital Drop Shock Trooper team were assigned to participate in Operation GREY VEIL by Officer Lamar Faulkner. The operation consisted of assassinating a san'shyuum who was ready to oversee logistic operations on the Covenant colony Heian. Spencer was assigned as the operation's backup sniper, which he felt was an insult to his skills, something that worsened when he discovered the main sniper was a SPARTAN-II, Cal-141. The squad was deployed to Heian two hours later aboard their SOEIVs. O'Brien's pod crashed in a cliff upon landing, falling into a swamp pool. When it began to skin, it was taken out of the swampy waters by Cal, who pried the door and allowed O'Brien to escape. Despite this, he was unimpressed, only to be struck by the shocking news that one of his teammates, Mark Checkman, had died in Heian's atmosphere before he could even land. When Taylor "Dutch" Miles informed they would need to continue walking for days, O'Brien was hesitant. Upon finding an installation guarded by unggoy and kig-yar, O'Brien was attacked by a jiralhanae Chieftain with a Type-2 gravity hammer while attempting to kill an unggoy. Before the Chieftain could kill O'Brien, the ODST was saved by Cal, who dueled the jiralhanae. In the confusion, Spencer neatly fell from a waterfall, losing all of his weapon. After Cal got the upper hand she gouged the eye of the Chieftain and kicked it from the waterfall, to its apparent demise. Once again, the SPARTAN saved O'Brien, and once again he did not appreciate it, snapping before Dutch, who told him to shut up before alerting more Covenant. Dutch then reminded O'Brien he was saved twice by Cal and that he should thank the SPARTAN. After moving for two hours, the four arrived in the intended sniping position, while the Type-52 Phantom carrying the san'shyuum was going to land. While they were unaware, the Chieftain, still alive but injured, ambushed them. As O'Brien was going to be killed, Cal jumped in front of him and took the blow from the alien's gravity hammer to her skull. The ODSTs then tackled the jiralhanae to the ground, and Dutch shot the Brute in the face with his M7S SMG, killing it. Master Sergeant Kalob Cortez then removed Cal's helmet, and they were shocked to find she was female. When Cal realized she would be unable to carry the mission, she ordered O'Brien to take the shot. He did, taking a sniping position with his SRS99D-S2 AM sniper rifle and hiting the Prophet in the skull, killing him. They stood by Cal until she died. Once they returned to the Kronstandt, Spencer and the other ODSTs were approached by the Marine Georgi Berger, whom they scolded after he mocked her abilities and death. Silent, O'Brien though about how Cal saved him. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:UNSC Marine Corps enlisted personnel (Earth-5875) Category:ODSTs of Earth-5875 Category:UNSC personnel (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC Kronstadt crew members (Earth-5875) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Military Personnel Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Created by Draft227